Riley's Victory
by SarahsaDork
Summary: I wanted to write a happy fan fiction, and this is what came out. Riley likes Ben, but does Ben feel the same way? What about Abigail? Contains slash, don't like don't read it.


Alrighty, so I wrote a story that does not harm Riley, go me! Only this story was so much harder to write, I work better when there is angst and pain, which is so terrible. Also, not a song fiction! Hope you people like it! ('cause I don't think I do . )

Disclaimer: I do not own National Treasure yadda yadda yadda.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Benjamin Gates and Abigail Chase, the perfect couple. They had everything in common, they finish each other's sentences, and they both have an unhealthy love for history. They're so cute together it makes me sick. Every night we go out to dinner, it's the same thing: I sit on one side of the table pouting and Abigail and Ben sit on the other side making kissy faces at one another.

Right now they're sitting together, Ben's arm around Abby's shoulder. How I wish Ben would put his arm around me like that, that he would whisper things to me to make me laugh and make Abigail feel like the odd one out. Don't get me wrong, I love Abby, but I love Ben so much more.

I look on in disgust as the two lock lips and I can take no more, I have to get out of here before I throw my biscuit at Abigail's head.

"Right, if you guys are going to sit here all night eating each others faces rather than the food, then I'm gonna go." The two finally look at me as I get up to leave.

"Aw, Riley's jealous," Abigail says in mock sympathy, how I loathe her, "Just because you can't keep a relationship, it doesn't mean you have to spoil our good time."

Ben says nothing, staring at me with a strange look on his face. That's it; I'm out of here. I roll my eyes and grab my jacket, but as I turn around Ben grabs my arm. I look over at him and he has an odd apologetic look on his face. I wait a moment for him to say something, but he doesn't so I break loose from his grip and storm out in a huff.

As I get into my beautiful car and close the door, I realize how stupid and sissy I looked back in the restaurant. What the hell is wrong with me? I acted like a fourteen-year-old girl who is jealous that her best friend asked out the guy she likes. It's bad enough that I like a guy, Ben of all people, but now I'm acting even more like a girl! I'm a rich guy in his twenties, I could probably get any girl I want, but I don't want a girl. I only want Ben, who is totally off limits and even if he weren't, he would never like another guy.

I let out a deep breath and start driving back to my apartment, all the while my brain won't shut up; alright brain I get it, I'm an idiot. I'm still starving too; I should have at least saved my temper tantrum for after dinner. Stupid Abigail making Ben like her, she probably warped his mind or something with her weird accent. I bet she's an alien, yeah, that would explain everything.

So, I guess it's off to my lonely apartment to eat some cold pizza or something. God my life is pathetic. I need to make more friends, and convince myself to like someone I actually have a chance with.

I stuck to my plan of eating frozen pizza, and I guess I must have dozed off because when I woke to someone banging on my front door, I found that it was dark out and I had a crick on my neck from the awkward position I had been lying in. Yawning widely, I make it over to the door managing to only walk into two things. Standing in front of me is Ben, who smiles when we lock eyes and I quark an eyebrow.

"Hey, mind if I come in?" he asks trying to sound casual, but I can hear the hesitation in his voice. "I have something I kind of want to tell you."

Completely confused, but very curious, I step aside to let him in. Looking around I'm kind of embarrassed that the place is such a mess, then I remember who I am. Ben's not looking at me, he's looking everywhere but at me, and I'm dying to know what he has to say.

The silence is beginning to get more uncomfortable, so I clear my throat. Ben finally comes out of his daze, and looks anxiously at me. This can't be good.

"Ben, what up?" I ask, feeling like an idiot.

He looks at me, taking a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "Riley…" he pauses, and we stand there awkwardly. "I-we- Abigail and me that is – well" He lets out a frustrated sigh. "Riley, we broke up."

I stare at him wide eyed; "You – you're kidding" I choke out, but by the look on his face I know he's not. On the outside I was shocked, but on the inside I was cheering, I could have cried I was so happy. Ben looked sad, but he didn't seem to have any regret showing on his face. Why the hell would the two call it quits after they were just happily making me feel like a third wheel? I stare at him, waiting for him to continue. After a few moments he does.

"Abigail just is not the one I want, I jumped into a relationship with her because it seemed like the right thing to do. I was happy enough with her, but being with her did not feel right." He looks up at me, waiting for an answer, but all that comes out of my mouth is a slight gurgling sound. He chuckles softly and goes on, "I jumped into a relationship with Abigail because it went along with all the fame and glory that came with finding the treasure. Dad was happy about the relationship, and I knew that he would not understand if I were to be with the one I really wanted."

My mind slowly processed what Ben said, and as soon as I comprehended everything my mind went into over drive, trying to figure out who Ben liked. It was someone who is dad didn't like, how many other people is Ben close to? The only person I could think of was me, but that was impossible. Ben could never like me, but it was the only thing that fit.

"Who…" Oh god, did my voice just really crack? "Then who is it Ben?" I looked at him, feeling giddy. Giddy? What the hell is wrong with me?

"Is it not obvious? Riley, its you." He said this in a 'duh' tone.

"Alright, good. I just had to make sure." And with that I actually did a victory dance. When I finished dancing, Ben laughed and I pulled him into a hug.

"Good to know you feel the same way, I was a bit worried at first, but once I saw how_ maturely _you reacted in the restaurant, I figured I would give it a shot." When he finished his sentence he leaned in and pressed his lips to mine. The kiss didn't last long, but it was awesome (there's the guy in me).

"I finally found my treasure" Ben said once we parted from another kiss. I couldn't help but laugh.

"All this time I thought I was being a girl, but you totally just proved who wears the pants in this relationship with that truly amazing line." He glared at me as I smiled and kissed him hard on the mouth.

As we parted for air Ben said something to make me the happiest guy in the world, "I am so glad I chose you." As our mouths made contact again and we made our way into my bed room there was only one thought going through my head: Riley 1; Abigail 0.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Super cheesy and pathetic, woo-hoo!

Grumbles stupid Abigail grumbles


End file.
